1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical unit such as an image sensing lens used in television image sensing.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional broadcasting television camera system performs communication using an analog signal via a camera-lens interface. For example, voltages for determining the position of a focus lens or iris and the speed of a zoom lens are designated for a lens to control a lens system. Voltages representing the positions of a focus lens, zoom lens, and iris are applied to the camera side to transmit the lens information to the camera.
A lens uses an analog servo control system by constructing a feedback system using a potentiometer as a position sensor.
The types, number, and precision of analog signals are limited, and a serial interface tends to be used as a camera-lens communication function.
In the above control device, no normalization is performed in transmitting a data, such as the speed data, between the camera and lens, resulting in poor controllability.